


Larkspur

by Chunchunnie



Category: Gintama
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flowers, Travel, Yato (Gintama)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunchunnie/pseuds/Chunchunnie
Summary: "We've got to be together.""It will be hell."





	1. Larkspur, a Flower of Summer

_Listen to the sound of silence_

_A day of thorns and essence_

_Raw and slow it will come_

_Killing and caressing _

_Sharing is its undoing_

_Prepare the ripen rum_

_Under the moon of screams and whispers_

_Remember to never waver_


	2. Summer, the Sun as Power

**Summer Aristocia is a spoiled princess of some faraway planet full of moronic humanoids who dared to be under her conceited, polished red heels with ridiculously large ribbons delicately tied by honorable servants whom she didn't deserve.**

**Nevertheless, this brat post threat as it is highly possible she has hidden agenda with her mighty forces.**

**Unless the intention is clear, she is to be sought out and imprisoned.**

**Further information is distributed through the annual meeting for this month.**

**This data shall be and only be given to the higher ranked officers as it is considered a classified information.**

**Anyone who are to see or hear any of this besides the aforementioned individuals shall commit _seppuku_.**

**Verified and signed by Director Matsudaira Katakuriko**

**Encl. List of Officers and their Assignments **

**Encl. Profile of Princess Summer Aristocia**

Shinpachi slowly closed the black folder and considered throwing the file away before the moronic monsters he know in the form of humans notice him holding it. There's also that option of giving it to Yamazaki Sagaru, the one that's supposed to be taking care of this cursed folder. Unfortunately, the said anpan man was accidentally caught in the riot of a former _Jouishishi_, a chain smoker, a sadistic _bisho__nen_, a gorilla woman, a gorilla man, and a teenage girl he sees as red, red, _red_.

Shinpachi doesn't know if Shinsengumi have the mission to shoo away the princess or if they even know she- _they _are already in this planet. All he knows is that while the reward is extravagant for that royalty, it seems the danger is not that prominent.

For now.

Maybe.

Behind him, there's an arrogant step punctuated by a click of heels that made him push his glasses back to his eyes. "Glasses! What's taking them so long? And, really, they're supposed to-" Shinpachi already came up with an excuse, along the lines of bonding with each other or tradition of earthlings, when he heard her continue. "-bow before me and invite me to play with them!"

_Ah. I forgot, she's a spoiled brat._

_No, she's that princess stereotype. _Thought Gintoki who intervened Shinpachi.

_Oi, help me out here, Gin-san, Kagura-chan._

"Hiya!"

When the sadistic officer waved a red rectangular box to her hungry, cold-as-blue eyes, the redhead did a flying kick aiming at the said officer only to miss. Instead, she hit Kondou, Gintoki, and Hijikata who were, strangely enough, positioned as if in line. Like a domino, each boy fell down with an 'argh!' and a _thump!_. Shinpachi tried to swallow. Red days are scary.

He turned his attention to a familiar grunt near him. Not too far away was a paper bag and scattered anpan breads. Shinpachi could barely stand with this turbulent tornado when their friends meet with each other. But, seriously, what label are they under anyway? Are they close enough to be called friends? Are these feelings of companionship mutual with everybody? He shook his head, hopefully to erase the distracting thoughts, and offered his hand to the Shinsengumi spy.

" C-can you stand up, Yamazaki-san?"

Yamazaki felt relieved to finally hear from the person with the most uneventful life out of their world and wishes that he's not below him. Still, just as he reached Shinpachi's hand with a bit difficulty, Yamazaki felt his eyes widen at the sight. Before him is the troublesome princess they were relentlessly looking for, just behind Shinpachi! And from the way she nags at him even though the young man blatantly ignores her, it can only be said that they're, at least, acquaintances.

"Shinpachi-san, is that Aristocia-sama?" The notorious straight man froze. "You should stop her, she's dangerous!"

"Ah no, it's alright."

"It's not! She's one of the most influential in Association of Royal Sovranty Elitism! In short, ARSE!"

"Believe me, I know. She's our... client, you see. Besides..." Both the plainest guys in the Gintama Universe looked to where the princess was stomping to as she's continuously ignored. "She just wants to play with her idol."

"I...dol?"

"Kagura-samaaa!" Princess Summer Aristocia's polished red heels stomped over the riot in the center of the road, effectively calling the attention of the by-standers to create a path for her. Shinpachi is sure her heels and her shrill can be heard over the next town over. He doesn't pride himself in it, but it's like a slap in his face when somebody can beat him in something he thought he's the only one who can do it. Or maybe he's exhausted with everything.

Just as Sougo takes position and readies himself with a condescending smirk to counter another of the brat's monstrous kick, a girl with blonde curls framing her small face and petite body snatches China away from him, effectively locking her in a hug. "Huh, don't get in the way, spoiled brat."

Kagura was ready to sprint and let the sadist thief taste a piece of her newly-bought shoes, courtesy of the princess who held her back. Her tremendous anger has suddenly subsided, followed by warmth and giggles and happy smiles. "Oh, Arsea. What's the matter, you want sukonbu?"

"China, get away from her. You'll infect her with your appetite."

"No, you don't get to order me around sadist. She looks glowing like the sun, yes? You are just afraid I'll overcome my weakness to sun and beat you down in the daylight!"

"Why the hell are you treating her like she is the sun? They're obviously different from each other. Besides, nothing ever stopped you before, what kind of joke is this?"

"I will be stronger! I will beat the sun and pummel all of you 6 feet underground!"

Gintoki struggled to simultaneously push Hijikata straddling him and push himself off Kondo who's sporting a terrible bruise on his chin.They're supposed to tour the princess around and get whatever food she left on each store '_she graced_', her words not theirs. He thought nothing could get worse than his hangover along with a reprimanding mother of his in the form of a Yato girl, suspiciously nagging him when there's Shinpachi to do that job. And that was just the night before. There were many things he could go over, but he tried to focus on the bigger picture.

Hijikata regain consciousness and tried to stand, cursing when he heard a crack on his upper back where the China girl hit him. It's just a hunch, because they never really fight to death and stupidity unlike hers between Sougo, but judging by the spreading ache and condition of the blow, haven't she gotten much, _much_ stronger? He knows she is a certified Yato, but when he observes the smashed cars, broken posts and traffic lights, destroyed stalls, cracked road and the overall damage that just those two caused, he suspects it as unnatural. He thinks he is not far from the truth when he looks at Gintoki, sitting over Kondo with a slightly furrowed brows, thinned out lips, and glazed eyes watching the three brats exchange .

Hijikata braced himself as Gintoki opened his mouth. Was he gonna say something about her? Will it be a stupid remark that hides some truth behind it? Whatever it is, he could tell the sweet tooth is now _serious_. So he told himself to be serious too.

"I'm hungry."

"..." Maybe he expected too much. "I don't know what were you doing scrambling around Kabuki district with a beautiful girl wearing an extravagant dress and golden accessories in tow but..." Hijikata took a long drag, and blew the smoke along the unnecessary thoughts away. "She's our client. You understand, right?"

They watch Sougo raised his brows and said something which made the princess step toward him and put her hands with long, manicured nails on her hips. Sougo was not intimidated. When the face of the princess gradually turned red, Kagura stopped the former, shook her head at her, and smiled while saying something about eat and park. When Kagura looked like she successfully convinced her, they jumped up and down, giggling and turning away from Sougo, causing his eyes to twitch.

"Our job is already done anyway. Go take her away." Gintoki rubbed the scar on his left arm. "But you know what they say about girls, if they're having a good time, do not interfere and you'll see something great. Interfere and they will turn to monsters."

"I don't think I've heard that before. But considering it's those two girls, then we're already late. They _are_ monsters."

Back to Shinpachi and Yamazaki's corner, their faces went blank when they see the brats skipped past them, their bubble full of rainbows and flowers. But when they look back to the rejected officer, they know hell is coming.

"Ah, the spoiled brat and the sadist brat combined..."

"And then there's the high-ranked officers, too."

It's just a matter of time when Kagura felt the dark presence behind them, and she's not happy to see his face.

Shinpachi pushed his glasses while Yamazaki put an anpan on his mouth. "We're screwed."

Another day, another meeting, another fight.

And another mess and another expense and another sigh.

Summer Aristocia remains a mystery to everyone. And she will remain as one, if she wants to carry out their plan. Until that time comes...

_Be blind to the truth._


	3. Yuki, the Core of Winter

"Oi Sadist, is this edible? Can I eat it? This looks shiny like Gorilla when he tossed honey to himself."

"Probably not. But you are an idiot, idiots do not get sick no matter what they do."

A sigh escapes from his lips when she proceeds to munch on the leaves.

It was freezing. The bark he was leaning on did not provide any warmth but he wants a break, his _legs_ need a break. The snow continued to pile around, never mind the mountains of it already present, losing their sense of direction. He pulled their belongings closer and crossed his arms - if no one is going to warm him, he's going to make some for himself. Needless to say, it was futile considering the hours they spent under the cold weather had him numb.

Whereas the trees stood frozen and ice reforms the river, snow listlessly fell, covering the earth with its grace, a false sense of reprieve.

Kagura snickered. "Can't take a taste of cold, huh? As I thought, playing dead suits you better in the snow, yes."

"What are you talking about? Your eyes are as lifeless as mine. Feeling homesick already, China?"

Anytime, he's ready to fight her, pull all the strings to trigger her insanity. This time though, nothing grueling occurred, and he's genuinely thankful for the shallow peace that's surely not going to last. 

The sky is quick to darken without any hint of the sun nor the stars. "That's enough break. It's time."

When the darkness dominates, the game starts. To hunt or to be a prey, one shall be ready to take the role once the unknown is encountered. That's one thing he learned from being a special unit blindly obeying the selfish orders of their superiors. 

And he'd rather be the former.

Their lives may be at stakes here.

Kagura followed Sougo after she pulled more of the grass. She put them on the secret pocket of her red coat and dusted the snow off on her gray leggings. Noticing something crucial, she pulled back Sougo's long black coat designated only to the Shinsengumi officers.

For him, it's as if a hand came out from the pile of snow and forcibly took him to the ground.

When Sougo rolled over from being smashed to the snow, he scowled at the culprit and demanded a reason for her unreasonable actions. She pointed a finger in response. "I just remembered about the caves, yes. You know, the ones Arsea told us about."

Ah, that cursed name. _Nickname_, he corrects the author, _the fucking nickname she calls to the source of all this mess_.

Why the hell must she give nicknames to _everyone_ she likes?

The idiot looked at where she's pointing, a lone leafless tree standing atop the hill northwest. He opened the map, marking the location they're headed to on the other side, directly east of the tree. He pushed it on her face.

"Hey!"

"This is where they're supposed to be, from our last conversation anyway. We don't have time to play around with time running out."

Kagura smacked his hand away and scoffed. "She _knows_ this place. It should be a given that _she_ knows the safest places, yes?"

"And all the dangerous ones, yeah." He retorted back.

"Arsea won't think of harming me, yes! She has a good heart!"

"Stop calling her 'Arse'. Stop supporting her delusions."

"It's Arsea!"

"Yes, yes, you both are pain in the ass."

They both growled at each other, clashing their foreheads hard enough to leave a bruise. Before they could brawl, something else grumbled. Both clutched their stomachs.

"...Let's get moving."

"Don't boss me around, yes."

Just when Sougo pulled their belongings stacked up in two large bags tied together, Kagura effortlessly pulled the ropes to her side.

Sougo felt his eye twitch. "What are you doing? We're going _there_."

Kagura hissed and raised a brow. "Go there by yourself. I am going to fulfill a friend's dream, yes?"

Now, they are doing a tug of war. Bottles of water, notebooks, snacks, an umbrella and other miscellaneous things flew from the suffocated bags. No one dared to lose, it is not a battle they are willing to meet defeat, certainly not in the face of their rival. And this is just one of the instances that they fought over mundane things over the past hours. 

But of course, even these insufferable sadistic brats have limits.

As the winter wind blew, Sougo unintentionally weakened his grip and fell shuddering. Kagura's eyes widened when she realizes she's throwing the bags unto herself, meeting their whole twenty-plus kilograms of weight. She groaned. "What garbage did you put in here, Sadist? Did you bring all your kinks here? We are not in a vacation, yes."

"It's all your snacks, China. All those food that goes into the abyss of your stomach."

Her round eyes stared at him - a shivering lump of coal lost in the cold embrace of snow. It was her turn to sigh, the sight of faint fog leaving her lips reminding her that she can withstand longer than the average human.

_He's not average, yes? How come..._

"You _are_ an idiot, yes?" Sougo heard her light steps crunch the snow under her boots as she crouched over him. _Is she not done yet? _"Why are you so stubborn?"

"_You _are the stubborn one here. See this?" Kagura pretended not to notice the tremble in his voice when he shows her a piece of paper. "We're supposed to be together. We _have_ to be together."

The piece of paper is a picture taken before the mission. It consisted of the people entrusted and have agreed on participating under Princess Aristocia's request. The Yorozuya with Shinpachi trying to push Sadaharu away and Gintoki having his head bitten. The Shinsengumi where Hijikata is trying to peel his jacket from the silver perm's hand while Kondou laughs at them and Yamazaki tries to wake Sougo. At the center, two girls smiling without a care in the world takes over the view. It was a promise made, rather than an order, to be together in performing the mission.

A vein throbbed on her temple, never concealing her dislike, her _hatred_, on anything she genuinely despise. "It will be hell."

Her eyes lingered on a particular group, sharply turning her head when she noticed him observing her.

Sougo smirked. "Still having family issues?" Kagura harrumphed. His smirk turned down when she gathered their belongings on her back and proceeds northwest. "Hey-"

"They can't expect us to starve ourselves while seeing scary things on our way there, yes? The tree is much nearer. Arsea said something about a hut there." She faced him with nostalgia rushing over her eyes and words. "You do not want to be indebted, yes? Then stand up already." She immediately turned back.

A small smile painted his lips with words spoken with familiarity. "Then avoid being a burden, Miss Piggy."

A second later, Sougo is back to his feet and once he caught up to her, she only said, "I heard that, Chihuahua.".

**\--*--**

Somewhere far from the idiots, some fools have gathered on the same spot.

Elizabeth was putting its Christmas hat with fake antlers on when it noticed a girl staring at him. He immediately raised its placard.

**Santa is back in town! Let us continue saving the country on Eli-deer and have fun! (Being a terrorist)**

"Elizabeth, have you found a path, yet? Thankfully, we were not buried under that huge snowball."

"Oi, princess. As your only present guard, I can't have you wandering around-"

Now it was Katsura and Hijikata staring at each other.

**\--*--**

Somewhere on the other side of the map, Gintoki kept his hooded eyes on the fire.

"Yorozuya, can you pass me the stick?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Gin-san, why are you reaching for my shades?"

In a certain meadow, three useless men who were a shame to society are having a little camp.

**\--*--**

Not even the Legendary Eight could see this happening.

It can't be...

First, it was Kagura-chan and her red days.

Second, Princess Aristocia-sama and her selfish requests.

Now, it was the food he packed full of Dark Matter. He was sure he cooked his food the evening before they set out.

"Um, Shinpachi-kun, there's a note inside." Yamazaki hesitated, uncertain if the letter would make Shinpachi better or not. "Seems like your sister heard the mission from Chief."

Thus, screams of despair and loss of dreams echoed throughout the expanse of the cave.

**\--*--**

Kagura excitingly skipped over the quaint house with a little garden surrounding it.

Sougo observed the area, noticing a few birds flying from afar when he heard a faint sound. They were at the foot of the hill where the lone tree is found, and he's not exactly comforted by the fact that there's a cliff nearby where the rumors originated. He curses the princess, the accident and the entire mission as he follows Kagura's tiny footsteps towards the house.

_It's only temporary_.

They have yet to uncover the truth behind the spoiled princess and her sudden arrival.

For the meantime, he has to make sure nothing happens in their stay here.

Once the moon sets in the sky, he is certain the game will start, whether they like it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor its characters. Only the story and the OC/s are mine.


End file.
